A known image forming apparatus includes a cleaning roller for removing extraneous matter, e.g., residual toner, from a surface of a photosensitive drum or a surface of an intermediate transfer belt.
There has been known a cleaning member for cleaning a charging member for charging an image carrier. The cleaning member includes, for example, a cylindrical core and a foam body disposed on the core in a helical manner.